Emily
by chickamoomoo
Summary: draco falls in love with a girl... why is this somehow strange? you'll find out in the end.
1. Emily

Disclaimer: All of these Characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for Emily whom is my creation. Author's notes: I know this might seem awful depending on what you're used to but it's my first fic so please forgive me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The start of term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry loomed nearer and Draco Malfoy still had not bought his supplies. This particular morning, Lucius Malfoy's voice boomed up the stairs telling Draco to get his "fat arse down here!" The next thing he knew he was walking, hardly awake, through the streets of Diagon Alley searching for a particular book shop. Suddenly, a new racing broom at Quality Quidditch Supplies caught his eye and all thoughts of books left him completely. As he closely examined the new Firebolt 2003, a lost looking girl caught his eye. For some reason, unbeknownst to him, he couldn't help but think that he should help her, yet somewhere in his mind he felt that for some reason he should stay away. He shrugged off the latter feeling for some reason he should help her. He wondered why any witch or wizard would need help but he decided to help her find her way anyway. "Hello there. Are you lost?" asked Draco, politely. "Yes. Would you please help me find my way back to the Leaky Cauldron?" the girl replied. "Of course. Are you new to Hogwarts this year?" "Yes, as a matter of fact, I just transferred here from The Salem Institute of Magic in America. I really am in my fourth year of training but my father went here when he was young and thought it best that we move here after my mother died last month." "Oh, I'm sorry." said Draco, quietly. "Well, here we are. I'll see you at Hogwarts. What's your name?" "I'm Emily. Emily Holbrook." "Well, I'm Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Goodbye Emily." "Goodbye, Draco! I'll see you there!" Emily cried over her shoulder as she wandered back into muggle London. 


	2. Emily Again

Thanks for the 2 reviews.  
  
Emily, the chapters seemed longer when I wrote it by hand.  
  
Nicole, I'll try to do this right this time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Draco, get up or you'll be late!" is what Draco woke up to on September first. He hurriedly got dressed and apparated to King's Cross to catch the train. When he got there, he disappeared to all muggles at the station as he went to platform 9¾. As Draco wandered seemingly aimlessly onto the train he ran into someone and fell back into a seat.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" cried Draco.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Uh. you're. Draco, right? Remember me?"  
  
"Well. you seem familiar." Draco said, wanting to continue his macho charade.  
  
"We met in Diagon Alley" said Emily, trying to clarify.  
  
"Well, I can't be seen with you. I have a reputation of being very inhospitable." And with that Draco walked airily out of the room while wondering why he'd done so, when he'd been thinking of her all the time since Diagon Alley.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts, Draco found himself wondering where Emily would be sorted. She was too sweet for Slytherin, too smart for Hufflepuff, not sharp enough for Ravenclaw and that only left Gryffindor and he honestly hoped she wouldn't go there, as his enemy was the Gryffindor prefect.  
  
The next day he decided to apologize to Emily. He knew he was being stupid. She was new and didn't know her way around so when he cornered her in the hallway, he offered to show her around.  
  
He probably should have been more subtle.  
  
"Emily!" he called out.  
  
She kept walking away.  
  
"Emily, please! Stop!" he called again.  
  
She stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"You rang?" she answered hotly.  
  
"Don't be like this Emily, I wanted to apologize."  
  
"Oh. Alright, then. I accept it." She started walking again.  
  
"Emily, I want to make it up to you by showing you around. Then after, I plan to show you what kissing is all about."  
  
Emily burst out laughing. "You obviously don't know me very well. I don't need to be shown. I wrote the book on kissing. Besides, Harry Potter showed me around last night."  
  
"Well, Potter wouldn't know where all of the forbidden areas are."  
  
"Actually he didn't show me around. He offered but I refused. I just said that to see your reaction. Obviously you're very eager." Emily explained as Draco pulled her into his arms.  
  
"And you know it's obvious you want to." Draco finished as she pulled away.  
  
She fell back into his arms and whispered, "Obviously." 


	3. Interruption

Disclaimer: see part 1. A/N: Sorry about the 1st chapter. When my computer uploaded it, it was very inpolite and disregarded all means of paragraph and space. I think I fixed it though. A/N: This is meant to start where chapter 2 left off exactly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Just as they were leaning in for a kiss, Harry Potter coincidently strolled by.  
  
"I wouldn't trust him if I were you, Emily. And, Malfoy, I thought you were above bullying new students." Harry marveled, wondering what Draco's next move would have been had he not walked by.  
  
"Me? A bully? I have no idea what you're talking about," replied Draco sarcastically.  
  
"Well, Emily, I wouldn't trust him if I were you. I now know it isn't below him to treat anyone at all like the dirt he is." And with that, Harry Potter was gone.  
  
"Now then, Emily, where were we?"  
  
"Draco, would it be at all possible to wait until later? Maybe when we have more time?"  
  
"Emily," Draco began.  
  
"Draco, listen," Emily reasoned, "Classes are about to start. Maybe afterward we can take a romantic walk by the lake."  
  
"But Emily, I," he faltered a moment and finally said, "I would love that." 


	4. Another Interruption

Disclaimer: see part 1. A/N: Well, I know my chapters are very short, but they seemed longer when I wrote them down. I guess I write pretty big. well, this already the 4th chapter. A milestone for me, as this is my first fic. REVIEW, REVIEW!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was after classes and Draco was waiting for Emily. He was sitting on the grass under a shady tree reading a muggle written book called "The Lord of the Rings". Emily had been ranting about it during Transfiguration and Draco thought it sounded like an interesting story so he borrowed the first volume ("The Fellowship of the Ring") and was reading it as he waited.  
  
"Draco!" he heard Emily's voice call off in the distance. Draco looked up to see Emily running toward him with a new book in her hand. One thing he learned that day was that this girl loved to read. She had been talking all day about books she read over the summer.  
  
When she reached him she went into the inevitable explanation of the new book she was rapped up in. This one was called "English Ivy". She went on to explain about how absolutely wonderful the author, Catherine Palmer, was.  
  
When she was through, they stood up and started walking. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. They walked on talking about their day. Evening fell and the warm late summer wind enfolded the happy pair as they walked on talking about what they hoped to accomplish in the future. The next thing they knew, it was time for Dinner. They went in ate but afterward, they were right back outside.  
  
As they walked around the large lake, they ran into none other than Harry Potter.  
  
"Emily, may I speak to you for a moment?" Harry asked, "Alone, preferably."  
  
Emily let go of Draco's hand and followed Harry. They walked over to a near by tree and left Draco to wonder what Harry was up to. He could see the two of them talking in hushed whispers. Emily looked as if she was confidently defending some great treasure as well as protesting against whatever it was he was saying.  
  
When she came back, Emily looked as though Harry had greatly offended her in some way and Harry looked longingly after her and them jealously at Draco. He obviously wanted what was least likely to be given. Although Emily hadn't known Draco very long she knew she wanted to be with him forever. 


	5. Wrong

Disclaimer: See part 1 A/N: I seem to be on a roll, huh? All in a day's work. *munches pizza at home cuz she didn't get lunch at school for writing down the story* Yes, I'm starving for your sake. HaHa. Review! A/N: I honestly hope this is as short as my chapters ever get.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later, Draco and Emily were sitting in the dark on the front steps of the castle.  
  
"Emily, what did Harry want earlier?"  
  
"Don't talk about Harry, Darling, it will spoil the moment." Darling? That was the first time she had ever called him that. He rather liked it.  
  
"I want to know. As your boyfriend, don't I have the right to?"  
  
"Later, dear, it wasn't that important."  
  
"Well, if you insist, it can wait."  
  
"Now, where were we." It wasn't a question. She merely wanted to stop talking about Harry. Harry wasn't the one she loved so she saw no point in dwelling on him. It worked. Draco stopped talking about Harry and sat in silence with his arm around Emily, holding her close.  
  
He kissed the top of her head and knew that for some reason his father had somewhere gone wrong in bringing him up. He knew not what, but he knew his father was wrong about several things. 


	6. New Orphans and Long Lost Siblings

Disclaimer: See part 1. A/N: This is the 4th chapter I've uploaded just today although it's the 6th chapter. With he chapters so short, there will probably be a lot more chapters. Who knows? Maybe there won't. REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, when the mail came, Draco and Emily both got letters from home. When Emily looked across the Great Hall, she saw the look of mixed horror, relief and shock. When she saw her letter, she had the same look on her face.  
  
When they met up that afternoon, they each asked the other what had happened that made them spend the day on autopilot and not really pay attention anything said or done by anyone else. They each found out that each had lost a father. When Draco saw how sad Emily looked, he brushed her dark hair out of her eyes and kissed her and told her it would be alright.  
  
More shocking was the letter Draco received from his mother. It turns out, Draco had a twin sister but his parents had only wanted one child and his father preferred a boy. His sister, Daphne, was adopted by a family in France. This entire family had been killed in a terrible fire except his sister and his sister would be coming back to live with the Malfoys. When Draco's father found this out, he dropped dead from shock. And to shock Draco all the more, Daphne would be arriving at Hogwarts that very evening.  
  
As a matter of fact she did so. As soon as Draco explained all of this to Emily, a girl with light blonde hair, very pale, and with cold blue- gray eyes approached them and asked if they could show her where Prof. Dumbledor's office was. They knew each other right away. Without saying word the embraced each other as though they hadn't seen each other in years, which they hadn't.  
  
When Emily explained to Draco about her father, his heart went out to her because she was now an orphan. 


	7. Halloween Night

Disclaimer: See part 1. A/N: I've been doing this story for a long time and I'm still on October? Weird. REVIEW!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At the Hogwarts Halloween feast, the teachers thought it would be fun to have a school wide Halloween ball for the whole school to attend. There was even a trophy given to the person with the best costume.  
  
In transfiguration, where the news of the ball was given, Harry Potter promptly went up to Emily and asked her.  
  
Emily and Draco went together, of course. They were a set along with Daphne, who had become part of their little group. They went as muggle candy. They each were a lemon drop. They won the prize for the most original costumes but not before Draco and Emily had an interesting time dancing in their bulky costumes.  
  
After the ball, they went outside, as they always did, leaving Daphne to go down to bed. Once outside, Draco began a nice conversation about the future.  
  
"Emily, I love you. I want to spend forever with you."  
  
"I know, dear."  
  
"Do you feel the same?"  
  
"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well it's just that you spend more time around Potter than you used to. You don't like him better, do you?" Draco asked, jokingly.  
  
Emily laughed. He loved the way she laughed. He loved her smile, the way her laugh sounded as though she were singing with the birds, and everything else about her. "Draco, you should know better." She suddenly grew a bit more serious. "Remember that first time we sat here like this? You asked about Harry and what he said. I said it wasn't important but, I should tell you now what he said if you promise not to hurt him."  
  
"I can't promise anything, but tell me anyway."  
  
"He wanted me to leave you. He said he loved me. When Prof. Mc Gonagall told us of the ball in transfiguration, the first thing he did was ask me. I jut thought you should know."  
  
"I'm glad I didn't promise. Next time I see Harry, I'll." "You will not," Emily interrupted. "I told him no and that was the last he mentioned it. He agreed we would just stay friends."  
  
"Right. I won't hurt him. I wanted to ask you something though. Before I do I should go take care of some business."  
  
"What sort of business?"  
  
"Explaining to Voldemorte that I cannot fill my father's shoes as a Death Eater."  
  
"Your father was a Death Eater?"  
  
"Well it isn't something I'm proud of anymore since I met you."  
  
"Harry told me, but I refused to believe it. And it's true. Draco, I can't be with you."  
  
That was a real shock. "Why not?"  
  
"Oh, Draco, don't look at me like that. It isn't you. It's respect for the dead."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Draco, looking hurt.  
  
"My mother. She was a muggle." And she started to walk away.  
  
"Emily weren't you listening? I don't want to be a Death Eater."  
  
"Draco, that isn't the point. You were related to one. You have no idea how much it hurts to say this, but I just can't be with you."  
  
"It hurts you? Think about how I must feel. I start to ask my girlfriend to marry me and before I even get the words out she dumps me! I don't think you're the one that's hurt."  
  
It was Emily's turn to be shocked. "Draco, you know I love you, but- Oh, I'm just so confused. Draco if you could just hold that thought, I may or may not come back, but I need to think about it for awhile. It may be a long while before I ever speak to you again, but when I do, I will have a decision."  
  
"Emily, I ought to hate you for this but I can't. I'll wait." And he walked away.  
  
As Draco disappeared into the castle, Emily stood, watching. Then her voice was carried off by the wind as she whispered, "Yes, Draco."  
  
And in the castle, deep in his heart, underneath all of the hurt, confusion and doubt, Draco heard. 


	8. Epilogue

A/N: I thought I should probably tell what happened later.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry eventually gave up on Emily after she married Draco and had their first child.  
  
Draco was persecuted by Voldemort and was forced to take his family, including his sister and his mother into hiding.  
  
Draco and Emily had a very happy marriage and had 3 children who were also very happy.  
  
They lived relatively happily ever after.  
  
THE END 


End file.
